


Гражданская сознательность

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues), LRaien



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Неожиданная встреча в неожиданном месте.
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Гражданская сознательность

Барри оказался на пикете, потому что Айрис хотела написать об этом статью, и это было логично. Но что там делал Мик Рори, Барри понять не мог, поэтому протолкнулся чуть ближе к одетому в гражданское Негодяю и спросил, не опасаясь, что в гомоне толпы их кто-то подслушает:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
Рори повернулся к нему, окинул пренебрежительным взглядом и после секунды узнавания буркнул:  
— А почему бы и нет, Флэшик? Это мой город, я в нём тоже живу, и меня, знаешь ли, тоже волнует невозможное повышение цен на жильё.  
— Но… — начал было Барри, но фразочка вроде «Ты же злодей, ты не можешь совершать добрые дела!» застряла в горле.  
Возможно, потому что Барри в кои-то веки понял её бестолковость до того, как произнёс вслух, а, возможно, от того, что в поле его зрения попал Хартли с табличкой «МЫ ТАК МНОГО РАБОТАЕМ РАДИ ЖИЛЬЯ, ЧТО НАМ НЕКОГДА ТРАХАТЬСЯ».  
— Кстати, — вполне дружелюбно сообщил Мик, — скоро появится Лен, и, уверен, ты его не пропустишь.  
Рори не соврал.  
Лен был в числе выступающих, и, судя по проникновенной и вдохновляющей толпу речи, решил заняться ещё и политикой.  
Единственным утешением Барри было то, что Айрис, написав про это, получила премию от издательства и на радостях испекла апельсиновые кексы.  
Барри тоже очень старался радоваться, а не думать о том, в какой хаос может окунуться город, если в Негодяях действительно пробьётся что-то вроде гражданской сознательности.


End file.
